


Party Time

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【里纲】黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 一次派对上的交谈。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 【里纲】黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019140
Kudos: 1





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Sia---Chandelier  
> Attention：突发，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

他静静地看着人群，手边是一杯不熟悉的酒。他垂头去看那平静的酒面。在不愿思考的时候，他凝视着，却认不出这是一杯什么酒。那并非是深红的葡萄酒，也非是浅橙色的起泡酒，自然也不是他在商务酒会上常喝的任何一种酒。他好像被这个问题难住了，微微拧着眉，但很快就又将这个无关紧要的问题抛到脑后。  
他抬头重新看向房间中间。在这个布置得很是拥挤热闹的派对上，放着甜点、餐品和酒杯的长桌自然不是人们关注的重点。大部分人都围绕在房间中心，穿着或宽松朋克或短窄修身的衣裙，伴随着鼓点强烈的音乐肆意摇摆着，放声大笑着。镭射灯四下乱扫，让他微微眯眼。但他却不打算下场加入。而他的四周也像是真空一般，人们自发地和他隔开了一个小小的空圈，不敢去打扰他的兴致。  
他看着这些十六七岁的少年少女们，就像大人纵容地看着爱玩闹的孩子。这其实是很奇怪的。他并不比他们大上多少——在十数岁的时候，常常觉得两年三年就已经是足够大的年龄代沟，是足够引起质变的漫长岁月；但是对于二十四岁的他来说，他很清楚，十年也算不上什么。他只是习惯了用这样的眼光去看他们，去看他身边的一切人。  
他意识到，即使他逃到了一个只属于后辈的派对上，也并不意味着他能融入这个放纵声色的人群，更不会被轻易接纳。他仍然在人群之外。  
突然，他意兴阑珊，端起酒向阳台走去。

Reborn找来的时候，他并不意外。他躬身压在窗台的栏杆上，在夜风中回过头。在Reborn身后是大幅落地窗，半遮半掩的窗帘外，是仍在音乐中舞动、高歌、呼喊的年轻人们。而这一切都被这个男人利落地关在了玻璃后。声浪一下就远了，白噪音一般的夜风的呼啸瞬间填满了空荡微凉的耳廓。  
他浅浅一笑，举起杯来：“喝吗？”  
“蠢纲。”男人接了过来，却没有喝，只是问，“你醉了？”  
“怎么会？不喝就还给我。”  
“……我开了车来。”  
这话题真无趣。太无趣了。世俗得、温情得就像一对朝夕相对的琐碎伴侣。他想。他们都知道Reborn是来干嘛的。但他既然已经逃到了这里，自然不会轻易让这个男人如愿。所以他转过身去，重新将双臂压到了栏杆上。  
男人站到了他的身边，挡住了一点风。一时间，一切都很安静，那是从仿若死寂的心湖里漫出来的宁静。  
“你知道吗，站在这种地方，我常常会幻想自己摔下去的场景。”他低着头向下看。想象又一次蔓延开。他的灵魂仿佛抽离到了半空，俯身凝视：一具棕发的身躯，和自己一样的身躯因为不小心、因为被陷害、因为种种原因从围栏边摔下去，在重力的作用下反射般蜷起身体，在需要数秒时间才能跌落的高空中下坠、越落越快、越来越小，直直落进夜间看不清的建筑的缝隙，落到地面和街道——“砰”地一声反弹了一下，骨骼摔得比粉还碎，血液在身下蔓延，止也止不住地形成一个畸形的红色的圆。那种迟来的全身范围的钝痛，带着他的灵魂走到了无处可躲的生命的尽头，大脑脱离身体一般的虚幻走马灯掠过眼前——  
“这是正常的。”男人一句话就打断了他的想象。“恐高是生理反应。”  
“正常吗？但我十四岁就整天在天上飞了。”  
这是他的少年时代的事。那会儿他总在战斗，总在追着什么跑。一开始当然是很怕的，那会儿他什么都怕。但后来就克服了，或者说是习惯了。他的手头握着火焰，那是他最亲密的朋友，也是他用得最顺手的工具和武器。燃烧他的生命而起的火，总让他怀疑他的脏腑是否也是火焰构成，是否会在某一场战斗中就像汽油一样燃尽，从此再也燃不起来了。但他还是向前奔跑着，风也追不上，谁都追不上，畅快地一往无前地奔跑。  
他其实也不知道自己为什么突然要聊起这个，只是很随性地就想起了，然后就聊起了：“我以为不会再怕了，但是我还是常常会去想象这样的画面。”  
“哪样的画面？”男人回过头看他。  
“死亡的画面。很没有来由地，看到车会想象自己如何被车撞死，走在高楼的玻璃窗边会想象自己掉楼。反正总有各种各样的原因，各种各样的可能性，哪怕我其实很安全。一帧一帧，甚至有着死亡前的慢镜头，有着视角的切换，很详细也很真实。”  
“我以为你已经习惯坐在这个位置上了。”  
“什么意思？你觉得我是因为总是遭到暗杀才会这么想吗？”  
“你懂我在说什么。”  
“不，我很确信这不是什么PTSD，Reborn。”  
“从你的心理评估结果来看，确实算不上。”  
“……不，别给我再找心理医生来了，你知道我最近有多忙。”  
男人轻轻笑了一声：“别这么敏感。”

这是个坏话题。他意识到了。即使他想要避而不谈，也不该聊这个。这个话题显得他的心理状态很差，但他自己知道，其实也没那么差，只是没那么好罢了。就像人总有低落的时候，今夜只是他情绪的低谷，睡一觉再醒来，晒晒太阳，阴霾就会消散无踪。可是这么和Reborn聊天，影响却会留到明天，他不该这么给明天的自己找麻烦。  
他盯着Reborn手中的酒，有点烦。他又想喝了。但是，这个男人站在身边，是决不会允许他由着自己的性子喝酒的。只要Reborn站在他身边，他就像被绳子拴住了脖子的家养宠物一样，说不上身不由己，但绝对不自由。  
他当然明白自由都是有限度的。他所拥有的自由，就是需要Reborn为他在地上画出范围，不然心慌意乱的就该是他自己了。但这不代表他不会厌烦。很多时候他其实都很厌烦，很厌倦，他只是习惯了不表现出来罢了。

“所以，你来干什么？”他决定还是要直面这个问题。  
“我以为这个问题该是我问你。”  
“如你所见，来参加派对。”  
Reborn转过头来打量他，没说什么，但显然，不是很相信。那眼神倒也算不上是不相信，准确地说应该是：你这也算是参加派对？  
他承认，他不习惯也不熟悉这样的场合。在这之前，他从来没有参加派对，所以在一时兴起跟着人来的路上，他也没想过要将身上太过郑重的西装套装换下，到了这里打了声招呼，也没想过要应和任何人的搭讪或者加入他们跳舞的队列。他更像是来到了一个彻夜开门、有些吵闹的咖啡馆或者酒吧来喝点小酒，昏昏欲睡地混时间。  
但这也没什么不好。他只是想放松一下，想离开熟悉的环境和人，独自度过一点时间。这个吵闹的、陌生的派对正好满足了他的要求。哪怕他知道，他以后可能不会来第二次了，他还是不习惯这样的地方。但是在Reborn面前，自然还是不能够露怯的。  
他问：“你不去打个招呼，跳个舞吗？”  
“招呼打过了，跳舞就免了。不然不自在的就不是我了。”  
他撇了撇嘴：“好吧，也对。”这个人总是对的。但是对的并不代表是好的，是让人舒服的。  
“现在轮到你问我了。”  
“问什么？哦，所以你来干嘛？”  
“来接你回去。”  
他就知道，这可真是毫无破绽也毫无诚意的回答。“我还不想回去。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以你打算怎么办？”  
“我等你，等你什么时候想回去。”

他觉得有哪里不对。或许是因为他们之间的交谈本不应该这么平淡。在年少的时候，他们常常话不投机，三两句就会打起来——他绝不承认那是Reborn单方面的殴打，毕竟他还是有很多逃跑和躲避的余地的。  
Reborn并不是有耐心的人，至少在说教这方面毫无耐心。所以在他接受这位老师的教育的时间里，他的怨言一半是被打服的，另一半是被现实磨没的，而这两者也很难完全分开，有的时候会有所重叠。但反正，他很少接受到什么温和又有耐心的口头指导。他也很清楚，他的老师从来不是什么温柔的人，甚至恶劣得连好性都算不上。  
而这样的人，现在却在和他如此温和地聊天，等待着他，近乎纵容地陪他在夜风里聊天。

“你不觉得这样太纵容我了吗？”他还是忍不住问了。  
“我以为你不是抖M。”  
“我当然不是。”  
“那为什么要问我这样的问题？别总质疑别人对你的好，那会让人寒心的。”  
让人寒心？让谁？你吗？他忍不住笑了，嘲讽又苦涩，大部分压在了眼睫下，却难免在眉梢泄露了一点。“你别这么阴阳怪气的，我不习惯。”  
“我在说实话。”  
所以实话就是这么阴阳怪气。他忍不住翻了个白眼。“你不需要觉得愧疚或是什么。”  
“愧疚，我为什么会愧疚？”  
他却懒得再和这个男人打哑谜。他早知道这男人是花间蝴蝶，抓也抓不住的，又毒又艳丽。被这人耍过、玩弄过、偷走过心的人何止上百，自然多自己一个不多，少自己一个不少。不如把话说得再明白些。“只不过是拒绝了我，我不会给你穿小鞋的。在彭格列，我只是你名义上的上司，难道还有谁能逼你做你不愿意的事吗，世界第一杀手大人？”  
“我当然知道，所以我也只是在做自己愿意的事。”  
“那作为下属，你的服务可真是太到位了。”  
他还是忍不住讽刺了一句。这也是难免的事情。被拒绝的人总是有心情恶劣的特权的，做出什么都不会被责备，只会被谅解。如果现在不发脾气，以后就没有这样无理取闹的好机会了。  
“我只是觉得现在不是谈这种事的好机会罢了。”Reborn果然没生气，反而耐心地问了一句：“所以你为什么突然要和我表白？”  
“现在不是，那什么时候是？”  
“你如果这么问，那我也不知道。”  
“这世上还有你不知道的事情？”  
“当然，我只是会读心，又不是全知全能。”  
“那你为什么不读读我，干嘛还要问我为什么要表白呢？”  
“你十八岁开始，我就不再读你的心了，蠢纲。”

他沉默了。这是他没想到的事情。他一直以为自己的心思在Reborn眼下就是一派透明，却没想到这个男人已经有六年没有不问自取地走入他的心门了。这算是什么呢？他的爱语，他的挣扎，他的痛苦，这个人原来都听不见。明明有着这么便利的武器，却任由它积灰落尘，还让人总误解着男人手中仍握着剖心的利刃。  
他觉得怪没意思的。他漫长的、积年的暗恋都很是没意思。他本以为他们离得很近，却原来并没有比其他任何人更近。这个人甚至不愿意来读他的心，那又怎么可能会对他产生别的兴趣呢？真是没劲，再没有比这更没劲的事情了。

“表白而已，还能因为什么？忍不住了，所以就表白了呗。”他的眉眼间突然就写满了意兴阑珊。那些从一开始就压在心头的厌倦，终于还是浮了出来。  
他觉得这派对也没意思透顶。他这样偷偷跑出来，期待Reborn来找他，在男人追来却还拿腔拿调地闹别扭、欲拒还迎的姿态也没意思透顶。这荒唐的感情也没意思透顶。怎会有如此没意思的事情，而他竟还沉浸其中不能自拔。他真是这天下最没意思透顶的人。  
他突然就想走了。  
然而，这个男人却仍站在一旁不动如山，还要撩拨他：“为什么忍不住？”  
“忍不住就是忍不住，能因为什么？”  
Reborn又看着他，眼中仍是写着：我不信。  
他烦躁得心气都不平了。为什么表白？哪里有什么为什么呢？他表白还真的没什么理由。如果真要说有理由，那便是他每天每时每刻都想表白，却因为心烦意乱、因为患得患失强行忍耐住了，而那次没忍住而已。Reborn在他身边的每一秒，都是对他忍耐力的折磨。他根本不需要这个男人对他做什么，也不需要任何契机和缘由，只是闻到他的气味、看到他的面庞、听到他的声音，就难以忍耐地爱着他，渴盼他的回应。  
他知道自己的答案注定不可能让这个挑剔的男人满意：“你希望是什么原因？你希望是什么，那就是什么。”  
“我希望？”Reborn轻笑一声。  
他当然知道这是彻头彻尾的孩子话，但是谁让他有着生气的特权呢？所以他毫不示弱地瞪了回去，直到这个男人端起酒杯，浅浅尝了一口。  
“你不是说不喝吗？”他还不罢休，硬要找茬。  
“我只是想尝尝，你嘴里是什么滋味罢了。”  
他的心湖一下就乱了，只因为这浅声慢语的一句。这个男人就是这样，总有这样的能力，让人因为他的一句话就心乱。被这样撩拨着，年年月月日日，谁能不陷落呢？  
他过了好一会儿才答：“你这么说，会让我觉得你想吻我。”  
“谁说不是呢？”

他突然就不明白了。Reborn到底是来干嘛的？又想干什么？他狐疑地抬头打量他身边的男人。在夜晚，男人的侧脸也不会显露太多攻击性，甚至可以称得上温柔。这是一种他已经很熟悉了的伪装，是这男人惯常的面具，谁也看不穿。他有时会怀疑，连Reborn自己都不知道自己在想些什么。  
无法读心的他，和平常人似乎也没有什么两样，即便观察力、共情力、推理能力再强，他毕竟是人，而非神佛。就像这人所说的，他从来不是全知全能。

“你到底想干嘛？”  
Reborn却不愿意正面回答了。“你知道吗？本能是很难抗拒的。就像恐高，就像对死亡的想象。在基因里刻下的东西，总是很难克服。我也不例外。”  
“所以？”他突然有点听懂了，“你也在畏惧什么吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你竟然也会害怕？”  
“我只是个普通人。蠢纲，你没有必要总是讽刺我，我知道自己是个什么东西。”  
他也知道自己有点过分。“……我有点忍不住。”  
“我谅解，但是并不想原谅。”  
“你还是一如既往地记仇。”  
“你看，你明明很清楚，我有很多暗面，为什么还会爱上我呢？”  
“如果我知道为什么，怎么还会为此苦恼呢？爱情就是这么不讲理。”  
“是啊，爱情就是这么不讲理。”  
那一刻，突然有灵光闪现。他下意识问：“所以……你在畏惧什么呢？你在抗拒什么本能呢？”  
Reborn低头凝视着他的眼睛，不愿意答了。但是，这双眼睛，这双黑色的、深邃的、闪烁着群星一般的光芒的眼睛，却仿佛在一瞬间道尽了千言万语。  
他张了张嘴，想说什么，却又怀疑自己是不是看错了，没敢说出口。  
过了好一会儿，Reborn才耐心地提醒：“我已经告诉你答案了，阿纲。”

他的大脑近乎短路。他思索他们今晚都聊过些什么：恐高，死亡，派对，酒精，读心，爱情。Reborn会害怕什么呢？这些东西里，有什么是会和这个并非全知全能的男人有关联的呢？  
他眨了眨眼，喃喃自语：“可是你已经拒绝过我了……”  
“我说过，我也是普通人。”  
是普通人，所以会犹豫，会后悔，会畏惧爱情的火焰将自己燃烧殆尽。

派对的音乐突然变响了，也不知是谁将音响调大了。他突然惊醒般别过头：“你真的没必要这样，Reborn。这不是你的错，即使你拒绝了我，我还是你的学生，彭格列还是你的家……”  
“我说过，我只是在做自己愿意的事。”  
“我知道我突然跑到陌生的地方让你担心了。但是就算是首领也该有休假的时间吧，下次我会跟你说的。这个派对不也挺有趣的吗？年轻人，音乐，舞蹈，虽然我有点格格不入，但是下次你也可以试试，说不定会觉得不错……”  
“我也说过，别总质疑别人对你的好，那会让人寒心的。”  
他不敢再说了。被这样步步紧逼，他动摇得不能自已。他狐疑地抬头，开始认真地想自己是不是真的喝多了，面前的Reborn是不是真实存在。也许这只是这次派对上的一次惊喜，一个魔术，总之绝不会是——

他决定试探一下：“在这样的派对上，如果选中了一个伴侣，就会当着所有人的面吻ta，宣告所有权。你看，你真的没有必要做到这样……”  
他的声音在看到Reborn抬手打开了阳台的门时戛然而止。在震耳欲聋的派对音乐中，只有这个男人的声音始终如一地清晰。  
“所以你同意了？”Reborn问：“现在，我能吻你了吗？”

天上突然燃起了烟花。在还很年轻的时候，他常常会有这样的疑虑：用身体燃起火焰在天上奔跑的他，如果某一天用尽了身体里永不熄灭的火，停驻在半空中向下坠落的时候，会怎么死去呢？如果可以选择，他也愿意像烟花一样，用最后的火焰点燃自己的身体，在那一瞬间爆发出四散的火光，变成天际最美的、让所有人抬头永志难忘的银花。  
没什么大不了，生命总会到尽头，狂欢、派对也总会有尽头。在这样的夜，总该尽情地喝酒、摇摆、亲吻、表白，总该尽情地去爱，享受每一分每一秒的派对时光。  
是啊，总该尽情地去爱。  
他闭上了眼——等待Reborn落下的唇。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 一时兴起写的……现在好困。不想捉虫了。  
> 是一次乱七八糟的谈话，感觉写得像自己的呓语，请别太在意。大家会想象自己的死亡画面吗？我常常会，各种各样的死因，各种各样的场景，但并非是因为畏惧，反而像电影一样很有艺术感——总之是我个人的一项怪癖和习惯。聊起这个也没什么意义，只是觉得这是件很有趣的事情，和大家分享一下。  
> 写完觉得这次的故事很像《爱或死》的后续。但是还是有些细微的差别的，想代的可以代一口，反正我写的很多故事都有些联系，很难完全分离开。  
> 欢迎去听这次的BGM，很好听，突然决定打字也是因为这首歌。  
> 去睡了。感谢包容我的不足。祝大家天天开心。
> 
> By璇


End file.
